japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Scrooge McDuck
Scrooge McDuck '(January 14, 1929 - June 21, 2014) is a Glaswegian duck created by Carl Barks. He is Donald Duck's rich uncle who first appeared in ''Four Color Comics #178, in the story Christmas on Bear Mountain, published by Dell Comics in December 1947. Over the decades, Scrooge has emerged from a supporting character in the comic world only, to one of the most recognizable Disney characters. Background Personality Scrooge was born in 1929, he is the richest duck in the world, having gained his massive wealth from hard work and being "tougher then the toughies and smarter then the smarties and making it square," on the course of his many adventures in finding treasure and through mining and other business endeavors. He's a traveler by nature, journeying all over in search of treasure and ways of expanding his many businesses. Having worked so hard to acquire his wealth, Scrooge has become rather stingy and greedy; he loves his money more than anything in the world and seldom spends any more of it than he has to. Still, he values honesty and fair play, and doesn't like to be in anyone's debt. Like his nephew, Donald, he has a temper, and can appear grouchy and selfish, but is essentially a good-hearted person. It has been known that the one thing Scrooge loves far more than his money is his family. Despite being seemingly elderly, Scrooge has been able to keep up with his nephews and allies on adventures without slowing down with a few rare exceptions. With a grouchy nature, Scrooge is feared by a majority of his own employees even though his kindness has been exploited rather often. Appearance Wealth Scrooge had worked his way up the financial ladder from humble immigrant roots. Born in Glasgow, Scotland he made a living shining boots, and was enraged when a ditchdigger paid him with a US dime after he passed out from exhausting labor cleaning the ditchdigger's mud-caked boots. It was later revealed, but not to Scrooge, that the dime originated from Howard Rockerduck, a wealthy American man whom had gone to Scotland in search of a bride. Touring Glasgow, Rockerduck tossed pocket money to native children, where the 1875 dime was caught by Scrooge's sister Matilda, who gave it to her father, Fergus McDuck. This was the time of Scrooge's tenth birthday and Fergus staged an idea to get to Scrooge to set his mind on serious business. Fergus handed the dime to his friend Burt, the ditchdigger and asked if he would go to Scrooge's street shoeshine business to shine his extra dirty boots. Burt did so, but instead of paying Scrooge's bill of five pence, he kept his Scottish money when he saw the bar across the street was having a sale on beer and gave the dime to a passed-out Scrooge. When Scrooge awoke, he was angered to see he had the dime, as American money is unspendable in Scotland, and resolved to himself "I will be tougher than the toughies and smarter than the smarties, and I will make my money sqaure!" Scrooge kept the dime as a keepsake of his early labors, and it inspired him to emigrate to the United States. His "Old Number One" has been considered to be the source of his good fortune, but Scrooge has privately confided to Donald and the nephews that the dime's "great luck" may only be a superstition. Scrooge is now the richest duck in the world, rivaled only by Flintheart Glomgold, John D. Rockerduck and, less prominent, the maharaja of the fictional country Howdoyoustan (play on Hindustan). He keeps a portion of his wealth, money he has personally earned himself, in a massive Money Bin overlooking the city of Duckburg. In the short '''Scrooge McDuck and Money, he remarks to his nephews that this money is "just petty cash". In the Dutch and Italian version he regularly forces Donald and his nephews to polish the coins one by one in order to pay off Donald's debts — Scrooge will not even pay them much for this lengthily, tedious, hand-breaking work. As far as he is concerned, even 5 cents an hour is too much expenditure. A shrewd businessman and noted tightwad, his hobbies include diving into his money like a porpoise, burrowing through it like a gopher, and throwing coins into the air to feel them fall upon his skull. He is also the richest member of The Billionaires Club of Duckburg, a society which includes the most successful businessmen of the world and allows them to keep connections with each other. Glomgold and Rockerduck are also influential members of the Club. His most famous prized possession is his Number One Dime. The sum of Scrooge's wealth is disputed. According to Barks' The Second Richest Duck as noted by a TIME article, Scrooge is worth "one multiplujillion, nine obsquatumatillion, six hundred twenty-three dollars and sixty-two cents." Don Rosa's the Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck notes that Scrooge amounts to "five multiplujillion, nine impossibidillion, seven fantasticatrillion dollars and sixteen cents". In 2007, Forbes listed his wealth at a much more modest $28.8 billion. Barks himself has said that the fortune is five billion quintiplitilion unptuplatillion multuplatillion impossibidillion fantasticatrillion dollars. Whatever the amount, Scrooge never considers it enough: he has to continue to earn money by any honest means possible, Mcduck died of Prostatitis at her home in Vilnius on June 21, 2014. Film Appearances Scrooge Mcduck and Money The character of Scrooge has appeared in various media aside from comic books. Scrooge's first appearance in animated form (save for a brief cameo appearance on the Mickey Mouse Club television series) was in Disney's 1967 theatrical short Scrooge McDuck and Money, in which he teaches his nephews some basic financial tips. Mickey's Christmas Carol Scrooge stars as his namesake Ebenezer Scrooge in Mickey's Christmas Carol. Scrooge plays out the exact role as the original story. After he visits the Ghosts of Christmas Past (portrayed by Jiminy Cricket), Present (Willie the Giant), and Future (Pete), Scrooge changes his ways. Sports Goofy in Soccermania Scrooge appears as a main character in the television special Sport Goofy in Soccermania. In the special Scrooge accidentally give Huey, Dewey and Louie a valuable trophy. Huey, Dewey and Louie sold it to be a prize for a soccer game. Scrooge finds out and realize the only way to get back his trophy is to win the soccer game against the Beagle Boys. With the help of Goofy Scrooge wins and regains his trophy. In the special Scrooge was voiced by Will Ryan. Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Scrooge along with Daisy and Aunt Gertie visit Donald and the boys for Christmas day. After dinner he sings carols while playing his beloved piano. Like the other adults; Scrooge is oblivious to the repeating Christmas day. When the boys try to "liven things up", the piano is destroyed. The next repeat day the boys make it the best Christmas ever even singing carols with Scrooge Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas This Christmas holiday Scrooge is the host at his mansion and invited Donald, Daisy and the boys over for the season. On Christmas Eve the boys swipe Scrooge's tasty cookies and are sent to their room by Donald who is ready for harsh discipline but Scrooge volunteers to talk to them. At their room he tells them the tale of Santa Claus and if you act naughty you won't get presents. Scrooge also tells them about his past as he never got what he always wanted because he always wounded up on the bad list. The boys travel to the North Pole to write their names on the list themselves after realizing how bad they were that year. When they finally get to the list: instead of putting their names they put Scrooge's. The next morning Scrooge finally got what he always wanted, a pair of bagpipes. Santa also left the boys gifts for thinking of Scrooge instead of themselves. Later on when Pluto goes missing, Scrooge purchases a snow plow company to help find him. Goofyy was driving the vehicle,and almost ran over Mickey five times in the segement. After the success Scrooge joins Mickey, Minnie and the others as they sing carols at Mickey's Christmas party TV Show Appearances DuckTales In the DuckTales series, Scrooge has adopted the nephews, and as a result his rougher edges are smoothed out somewhat. While most of his traits remain from the comics, he is notably more jovial and less irritable in the cartoon. In an early episode, Scrooge credits his improved temperament to the nephews and Webby, saying that "for the first time since I left Scotland, I have a family." Though Scrooge is far from heartless in the comics, he is rarely so openly sentimental. While he still hunts for treasure in DuckTales, many episodes focus on him attempting to thwart villains. He remains, however, just as tightfisted with money as he has always been. Scrooge displays a strict code of honor, insisting that the only valid way to acquire wealth is to "earn it square", and he goes to great lengths to thwart those (sometimes even his own nephews) who gain money dishonestly. This code also prevents him from ever being dishonest himself, saying that "Scrooge McDuck's word is as good as gold." He also expresses great disgust at being viewed by others as a greedy liar and cheater. The show fleshed out his upbringing depicting his life as an individual who worked hard his entire life to earn his keep and fiercely defend it against those who were truly dishonest: a value he teaches his nephews. Also it was shown that money is no longer the most important thing in his life. For one episode he was under a love spell, which caused him to lavish his time on a goddess, over everything else. The nephews find out that the only way to break the spell, is make the person realize that the object of their love will cost them something they truly love. The boys make it appear that Scrooge's love is allergic to money; however, he simply decides to give up his wealth so he can be with her. Later, when he realizes he'll have to give up his nephews to be with her, the spell is immediately broken, showing that family is the most important thing to him. On occasion he demonstrates physical fitness by single-handedly beating bigger guys. In the comic book continuation of Darkwing Duck, Scrooge comes in at the end of the first arc to help re-organize the Quackwerks corporation, naming Launchpad as the CEO. Mickey Mouse Works Scrooge's only appearance in the series was a cameo in the cartoon Mickey's Christmas Chaos where he and the boys were carolers and were a part of Mickey's over the top decorations House Of Mouse Scrooge appears in certain episodes in the animated series House of Mouse. Scrooge's most knownable episode appearance is House of Scrooge, where Scrooge buys the House of Mouse from Pete. Originally, Mickey was overjoyed with Pete's departure but became distressed when Scrooge's new "innovations" began to kick in. Scrooge changes the entire show, and even replaces Huey, Dewey and Louie with a radio. In the end, when he sees that his budget cuts have driven away the audience. Scrooge claims he cannot stand showbiz anymore, and takes his money back from Pete in exchange for the club. He also appears in Snow Day. Scrooge was also featured in two exclusive House of Mouse cartoons. In the cartoon "Around the World in 80 Days" he takes the role as the main antagonist and challenges Mickey who just won a fortune to travel around the globe in only 80 days and if he fails the fortune goes to Scrooge. Mickey succeeds and Scrooge is foiled. In the cartoon "Midsummer's Night Dream" he plays the role as Donald's uncle and goes to the duke Ludwig Von Drake after the women he is betrothed to (Minnie) refuses to marry him. In the end he watches Donald marry Daisy while Minnie marries Mickey. He appears in two cartoons in the film [http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Mickey%27s_Magical_Christmas:_Snowed_in_at_the_House_of_Mouse Mickey's Magical Christmas] Video Games Kingdom of Hearts Birth By Sleep Scrooge was busy with the King's help, setting up a transit system to further his business expantion through the worlds, using a Gummi Ship to due so. However, when the Heartless appeared in massive droves, this forced Scrooge to abandon his plans out of safety. How he spent the decade between the games is unknown, but he didn't lose his wealth due to the drop of business between worlds. Scrooge McDuck appears in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep in Radiant Garden. Scrooge had already amassed a giant fortune in Disney Town, but wished to take his fortunes even further, to "cosmic levels". So, he had an acquaintance of his, Merlin, transport him to Radiant Garden. Here, Scrooge planned to start up a new business sealing Sea-Salt ice cream. By the time the Keyblade wielders arrive, Scrooge has yet to set up a proper shop. Right after Ventus runs after Mickey, Aqua arrives in Radiant Garden and asks Scrooge where Terra went. Misunderstanding who she was looking for, Scrooge points Aqua towards Hollow Bastion, where Ven had run towards. He is later found in Castle Town in Aqua's story. Scrooge later properly met Ventus after being saved from the Trinity Armor's torso as it was attracted to his greed. Scrooge then wished to thank Ventus, delaying him from pursuing the Unversed. As thanks for the rescue, Scrooge bestowed Ventus with three life-time passes to Disney Town. During the end credits, Scrooge sells two sticks of ice cream to Lea and Isa. Kingdom of Hearts ll Scrooge McDuck resides in Hollow Bastion during the events of Kingdom Hearts II, along with his three great nephews. He meets Sora, Donald and Goofy during their first visit to Hollow Bastion, Donald and Scrooge both surprised to see each other. He now owns part of the town and his house seems to be built above the synthesizing shop. Opposite of the shop is a large freezer where McDuck tries to recreate the original sea-salt ice cream flavor, but is having little success. Throughout the visits to Hollow Bastion, Scrooge becomes closer and closer to achieving his goal, eventually succeeding. Oddly, though, Scrooge's form of currency is not referred to as munny. If you want to play the Skateboard freestyle mini-game in Hollow Bastion, you have to talk to Scrooge. Scrooge does not have any vocal audio in Kingdom Hearts II, instead speaking in text bubbles. In the end credits after Sora and Riku defeat Xemnas and return to Destiny Islands, Scrooge is seen with King Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Minnie,Daisy, Pluto, the nephews including Chip and Dale. This makes Scrooge one of the few neutral characters that can travel to different worlds. Also in the end credits, you can see Yuffie handing out Scrooge's ice cream to everybody Epic Mickey Powers of Illusions Scrooge also appeared in Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion. He was captured by the witch Mizrabel in an attempt to drain him of his paint until Mickey rescues him. Afterwards, he serves as the game's shopkeeper to give Mickey items and power-ups. In addition, Mickey can also summon Scrooge for assistance, and he will attack enemies, using his cane as a pogo stick like in the DuckTales NES games. He also asks that Mickey call him Uncle Scrooge, considering him an honorary nephew as Donald's best friend. Relationships Knownable Relatives *Downy O' Drake (Mother) *Fergus Mcduck (Fathher) *Hortense & Matilda Mcduck (Sisters) *Gideon Mcduck & Rumpus Mcfowl (Half Brothers) *Eider (Aunt) *Donald Duck (Nephew) *Della Duck (Niece) *Huey,Dewie, and Louie (Grandnephews) *Oscar Paperone (Nephew) *Webby Vanderquack (Adopted Grandniece) *Siras Mcduck (Great great Grandfather) *Mickey Mouse (Surrogate Nephew) Trivia *In 2002, Forbes magazine named Scrooge McDuck history's fourth richest fictional character at $8.2 billion but moved him down to sixth place in 2005. In 2006, Scrooge was moved back up to third place, with a worth of $10.9 billion, trailing only Oliver "Daddy" Warbucks and Charles Montgomery Burns. In 2007, the self-made Scottish businessman finally got on the top of the Forbes Fictional 15 with a net worth of $28.8 billion. In 2009 he landed in second place and eventually made it back to first place in 2011. *Also in 2007, Glasgow City Council added Scrooge to its list of "Famous Glaswegians", alongside the likes of Billy Connolly, Sir Alex Ferguson and Charles Rennie Mackintosh. *Scrooge McDuck also has starred in his own video game of the "Ducktales" TV show, where he is the main playable character. *In 2008 The Weekly Standard parodied the bailout of the financial markets by publishing a memo where Scrooge applies to the TARP program. *Scrooge McDuck was the very first image to be displayed on the first Macintosh computer. Voice Actors Japanese : English : Bill Thompson (1967), Alan Young (1974 - Present) Gallery Category:1929 births Category:2014 deaths